altair sick episode 5
by kingofpetrovia
Summary: no summary


Luffyxnami altairxmarind

altairxmarind

It was 6:00am "luffy..." nami said to herself as she found out he wasn't in his bed she rushed on deck and found luffy sleeping on the ram and altair "sleeping" on deck "hi nami" luffy said nami then walked over and sat next to him and saw him injured "luffy your hurt" nami spoke "altair and I we're sparring" luffy chuckled "I'm glad your ok" nami said (is altair really asleep) marind thought altair then got up and said "I sense a marine ship I'll kill these weaklings" as he walked off !BOOM! "I'm going back to sleep" altair yawned

flashback

"let go of my doll" marind cried while trying to reach her doll tear "leave her alone" altair said looking serious BAM BAM BAM "thank you" marind said to altair and hugging him

end

as altair walked in the kitchen he heard a noise "who's there" altair said calmy "It's me" marind said "oh hi marind" altair said as he left (he still isn't ever surprised by anything typical altair) marind thought to herself ."luffy…." Nami said as she kissed him "luffy"

altair yelled "what" luffy yelled back "marind sneaked on board what do I do" altair asked "let her stay" luffy replied "ok" altair said as went sleep on deck then nami and luffy kissed again and went to bed marind then went on deck and wandered where to sleep then she saw altair sleeping and sleeped next to him

morning

altair stood up and walked to the kitchen marind woke up and walked to the kitchen and found altair sleeping for about three seconds "you usually wake later" altair said "how do you know when I wake up" marind said madly "I always check on you" altair said as he turned around and smiled marind blushed "you look sick just like nami she gets red sometimes" altair said stupidly "IDIOT' marind said as she punched him everyone came rushing to the kitchen "what happen" zolo asked "I don't know she did just hit me" altair said then he froze "you ok altair……"

flashback

(that's me where am I I'm playing the piano)

end

**WHAM!****WAKE UP"** marind said "I'm a wake" altair said "are you ok" nami asked "ya I think" altair said as he rubbed is head "half of the marines are coming" altair said

"luffy let's go" altair said "right" luffy replied in a serious voice and hid his eyes they walked on deck "KILL THEM" the marines shouted BAM "who's next" altair said in a scary voice "gum-gum rocket" luffy shouted "250,000 left" gum-gum whip "make that 100,000" luffy said bam bam bam bam "we're done" altair said

"Hi guys" altair and luffy said "YOU IDIOT" nami and marind yelled "why are you yelling" luffy asked "cause you guys would have died if you drowned" marind replied "don't worry we always come back no matter what" altair said then nami marind blushed

"you're the only reason we come back nami and marind" luffy said then nami and marind blushed more "well I'm going to bed" altair yawned "me too" luffy said. Nami and marind look at each other and giggled nami and marind then went to bed.

morning

"luffy were at the village" nami said "great" luffy said. "Hey look a bar" altair said as he ran to the bar everyone came into the bar "look a piano" altair said happily altair plays a love song marind has a flashback.

flashback

"hi marind" altair says "hi I be right back" marind said "ok" altair said then altair looked at a sheet of music saying "I love you" marind walk back downstairs and saw him looking at the music "don't look at the it's private"

end

song ends altair looks at marind "aaaaaaaaah" altair said and fell out of the seat

THUD

pass out

(where am I hey that's me) "what is this place" altair asked "your head and mine" little altair said "we can make go fast as lighting but we can do something else" little altair said

THUD

everyone rushes to altair "altair wake up wake up" marind cried "get a doctor" marind said

(where am I I'm getting up) altair gets up and speed runs to the clothing shop."I hope he's alright" marind said to nami "remember the doctor said he was in a coma he'll be ok" marind and nami walk in the room "he's gone" nami said marind saw he's straw hat and looked under and saw a note saying "miss me" she turned around and saw altair in new clothing walking off in black pants,shoes,Jacket, and white shirt "meet with the others" altair said they followed altair and went to the cafeteria luffy saw altair and walked to him and sanji zolo walked too him too " 3! 2! 1! " the marines said "marines I've been waiting" lighting appeared in his hand "marind remember that promise I made"

flashback

"It's so pretty" marind said "marind I will always be there to protect you" altair smiled

end

lighing burner soldiers heads where missing and guns where broken legs where ripped off and blood was every where the lighting faded away altair took his hat off and threw it and it landed on marind's head altair walked to her "luffy let's go" altair said everyone then went back to the ship.

dinner time

"I'll be right back" altair said he walked out and marind got up and took a peek and saw altair "marind can you come here" altair asked marind came and everyone peeked out altair took the diamond necklace from her neck and twisted it and the northern lights showed altair then closed it back twisted back and put it back on her neck and fell "It's too dangerous to be here marind" altair said

"you have to stay here in our village we will see each other soon I promise"

altair said as he puts his hat on her head "wait…."

altair falls asleep

next morning

"LUFFY WAKE UP" altair said as he threw him on a island "nami your turn" altair said "luffy you missed breakfest" nami whispered "NOOOOOOOOOO" luffy screamed "luffy you didn't miss breakfest I just need to talk with you and nami" altair said as he walked in the jungle

"luffy what is my job" altair asked as they walked through the jungle "my bodyguard" luffy replied !wham! marind punches altair but altair catches her arm "I told you stay at our village" altair said "sssssssss" a gaint snake hissed near nami luffy ran to nami lighting burner this lighting burner was red instead of blue like at the hospital the snake fell and died "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" altair screamed "altair" marind said "come on we have to go through that cave" altair grunted

"I told you stay at the village" marind said zombies then appeared from the walls BAM BAM BAM BAM BA- "aaaaaaaaah" altair scearmed altair passes out "gum gum machine gun" luffy shouted altair then ran up some stairs "come on let's go" altair yelled

as they got to the top they saw lighting and a gaint dragon the dragon then charged at marind and ate her aaltair suddenly passed out luffy then charged at the dragon gum gum canno- luffy then was thrown in the air and thrown half way across the island altair then got up and saw marind gone he's eyes where glowing blue then altair charged and grabbed the dragon and threw him in the air lighting burner his lighting was blue the altair cut the dragon stomach and got marind then kissed her "stay here" altair said lighting blast then a hugged ray of lighting and destroyed the dragon.

moments later

Marind woke up and thought "where am I" then she saw altair "miss me" then he kissed her marind blushed he took his hat off her head and put it on his "gets some rest" altair said.

next morning

"look a island" nami yelled "let's go full speed ahead" luffy shouted then luffy and nami looked at each other altair grabbed the both and picked them off the ground they looked at each other eyes and passed out altair dropped them and they fell on the floor.

flashback

nami climbes a tree to get a orange and luffy went up too. "what are you doing" luffy asked "getting a orange" nami replied "here" luffy said as he stretched over to get a orange "what the…what are you" nami asked scared "I ate gum gum fruit" luffy smiled "what's that's stupid fishes name" luffy asked nami punched him off the tree luffy grabbed the branch and pulled him self back up "I'm luffy what's your name" luffy asked "nami" nami said as she giggled "I like you" luffy said "why do you have that straw hat" nami asked as she pointed at it "I promised a great man that I became the king of the pirates" luffy said "that's stupid to be a pirate" nami said as she turned her face away luffy then kissed her on the cheek she blushed and fell out of the tree luffy jumped

out of the tree and sat her down and said "bye" nami was still blushing she look at the sky for the rest of the day.

end

"now tell me where is the meat stashed" altair yelled luffy was silent he took out a orange and gave to nami then he left "hey WHERE IS MY MEAT" altair yelled.

the island

"look a monkey" luffy pointed "thanks" altair smiled to the monkey altair ate a fruit the monkey gave him "what did you just eat" usopp asked "some weird fruit" altair said "t-t-t-t-that's was was was the…' robin said "what…" altair said then he barfs "hey that's the fruit I ate that gave me my speed powers" altair said as he cough up blood "ALTAIR are you ok" marind said as she rushed over "y-y-yaaaaaa" altair said as he passed out

altair head

"we meet again" altair said "what happen" altair said as he got up "you passed out" altair explained "your wind wind fruit left our body" altair explained.

on the ship….

"Is he alright" marind asked nami "well he's cold" nami said she checked his eyes and found them glowing blue "eeek" nami jumped back altair got up he blink and looked at everyone "what's wrong" altair asked "I'm going hunting" altair said "me too" luffy said as he followed "wait for us" nami and marind said at the same time. "stay here" altair said "lighting burner" altair yelled "come on come on" altair said in panic the "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" altair screamed everyone ran from the gaint beast "ATTACK" .

end

A/N sorry if it's long until next time.


End file.
